Devious Plan
by GuppyChivi
Summary: When Kahoko and Kazuki get trapped in a closet, things escalate and will this all turn out into a confession?  im bad at summaries, please just read this, its much better!
1. Little Plan

Hihara was being his normal self in the morning, with his brother, Haruki. They were wrestling for the last piece of toast. Haruki used to easily beat Hihara in wrestling but since they are older now, they were almost the same, and wrestling became harder for the both of them, but luckily, Haruki had a trick up his sleeve. He whispered in his brother's ear with a smirk.

"How's Kahoko-chan doing?" Hihara turned cherry red and let go of his grip. Haruki seized that chance and took the toast from the kitchen table.

"Never under estimate older siblings!" He said while flexing his arms.

"N-n-n-not fair!" Hihara complained. Pictures of Kahoko swam in his head, of every happy, and laughing moment he has spent with her.

"I'm going to school." Hihara announced with his mind still pondering around his thoughts of Kahoko.

"Geez" Haruki said.

When he was at the gate of the school, he saw a familiar red head a few yards in front of him. "Kaho-chan! Good morning!" He waved his free hand in the air while his other one was holding onto his trumpet.

She turned around with a warm smile on her face. "Good morning Hihara-sempai!"

The bell rung and all the students rushed to either the music department or the Gen. Ed. department.

While going up the stairs, Kahoko thought about how nice and energetic Hihara was. _I wonder why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet._

She was so absent minded that she accidentally tripped and all her books in her bag fell out, including her music sheets. She quickly picked them up, and while she was picking up the last of her music sheets, she saw the piece that she did with Hihara. The music of the violin and the trumpet mixed together perfectly. She closed her eyes and pretended to play the violin. Then she remembered that she was really late for class. She collected her things and quickly went to her class.

"Hino, please take this to the supply room, and give this book back to the library." Her teacher said.

"Yes, sensei." Kahoko said.

The poxes were almost so tall that she could barely see where she was walking. When she crossed the intersection of the hallways she bumped into somebody and almost dropped all her things. Luckily, the person she bumped into had very fast hands and balanced the boxes before they toppled over. She slowly put the boxes down so she could properly say thank you, and saw that is was Hihara.

"Thank you very much!" Kahoko said while blushing a little.

"Kaho-chan? That was you?" He looked shock while rubbing his forest green hair.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Her face was full of embarrassment.

"It's ok, you shouldn't be holding so many boxes anyways. Let me help you." He picked up both of the boxes and started to walk. "So where to?" Hihara asked.

"Umm, Hihara-sempai, this was my job and your doing it for me." She rubbed her head, "But it's not like I'm not greatful."

"Oh yeah your right." Hihara put down the boxes and got the book on the very top. "There, now you can't say that your not doing your job" He said with a very warm smile. He patted her head and began to walk again.

Her face became red. "So where do the boxes go?" Hihara asked again.

"Oh, they go to the supply room. But, can we go to the library first?" She asked politely.

He nodded his head, so they went to the library. After dropping off the book Hihara put the boxes back down and stretched.

"I'm so sorry! I made you carry those boxes all the way here!" Kahoko apologized.

"It's ok, well next off, to the supply room!" Hihara exclaimed. The librarian went "_Shhhh!_" so they left at that.

What they didn't know was that all of Kahoko's friends were at the library and over heard their conversation, but you wouldn't call it eavesdropping because Hihara talked very loudly. Stars replaced their eyes and a devious plan was going to form.


	2. Sick

Kahoko opened the door to the supply closet and turned on the light. "We should put it right next to the door, so that they could see it right away." Explained Kahoko. Right after Hihara put down the boxes, a hand shoved them both farther into the closet and slammed the door. _Click!_ The door was locked and they were both stuck inside.

_OH NO! _Hihara thought.

Just like before, Hihara was on top of Kahoko, and their faces were only inches apart. Hihara smelled the scent of strawberry and Kahoko looked into his deep amber eyes. They felt as if they weren't on Earth anymore, but on a place all on their own. After minutes passed by, Hihara snapped back into reality and reluctantly pulled away from Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Hihara asked, looking away to try and make sure that Kahoko wouldn't see him blushing.

"I'm alright, how about you, Hihara-sempai?" Kahoko asked.

"I'm alright." He said with a reassuring smile following after it.

She smiled back but then noticed that he had blood on his cheek.

Soon a sharp pain came from Hihara's cheek but he tried not to notice it.

"Hihara-sempai! Your cheek is bleeding!" She took his cheek and examined it.

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt that much." He said, trying to persuade her that it was alright. She poked his wound and he winced. "Your lying." She said to him. She checked her pockets and finally took out a bandage.

"I won't be able to clean it, but when we get out, I will." She said to him while looking at him in the eyes. _She actually cares about me._ He thought.

She went really close to his face to put on the bandage, trying to make sure that none of the cut is not procted. When she finally put the bandage on she was about to go back, when Hihara grabbed her arm.

"Can you just not move, for a little longer." He asked.

She blushed a lot but decided to do what she was told.

They sat there for a very long time just staring at each others eyes. Then all of a sudden, Kahoko collapsed. Hihara panicked.

"Kaho-chan!" He said, he rested his hand on her forehead. It was burning hot! He lied her down and tried to open the door. He rammed it until it finally opened. He looked around to see that everyone was already at home. He picked up Kahoko and walked towards her classroom. After getting both of their stuff, he walked all the way home until he made it to Kahoko's house. When he knocked on the door, no one answered, so he slowly opened the door.

"Hello?" he said, still there was no answer. He settled Kahoko on the couch in the living room and looked around. No one was there. On the kitchen table there was a note that said

"Dear Kaho, Your mother has to go for a business trip, and I have to go with your sister to some college trip. I'll be back in three days. Love, Dad" he looked around and tried to imagine leaving her here with no one to be with.

He picked her back up and placed her in her bedroom. He went into the kitchen and stood in front of the refrigerator. "I'm sorry for barging in." He said and opened the door to get some ice. He went back upstairs and placed it on her head, hoping that she would get better real soon. And before he knew it, he fell asleep too.


	3. Love War has now begun

Hihara woke up from his dream. His back hurt from the position he slept in and the sun was coming out from the window and blinding his sight. _Where am I?_ He thought.

He brought up his arm to block the sun from his eyes and saw how close he slept to Kahoko. His face became more red as he backed away.

"Why am I here?" He asked himself. He tried to remember what happened but the memory was still blurry and he was still a bit sleepy.

He touched his cheek and felt the bandage Kahoko put on him. Yesterday suddenly flooded back into his mind vividly.

He checked Kahoko's forehead again, only to still feel it warm. He got the bag on the bed that was suppose to be filled with ice but instead, water. He walked down and poured the water into the sink and replaced more ice. As he was heading back to the stairs, he noticed a shelf that had a lot of pictures on it. When he looked closer he found out that they were family pictures.

He looked at one and took it off the shelf and brought it with him upstairs. When he was in Kahoko's room, he put the picture beside the bed so that when she wakes up, that would be one of the first things she'll see. _I hope it'll cheer her up._ He thought.

Hihara took out his trumpet and when outside to play.

The cheerful tunes reached poured out of his heart, thinking of all the happy moments he has ever had.

When he was done he turned around to see Kahoko standing by the door with the picture in her hands.

"Hihara-sempia. Thank you very much for taking care of me." She turned around and went back inside.

When Hihara went into the house he saw Kahoko on the couch looking at the picture.

"I saw that on the shelf and thought that it would cheer you up." He sat down next to her and admired the picture more._ The picture seems better when I see it with Kahoko._

She looked over to Hihara and pointed at the little girl in the picture. Hihara then pointed at her and said, "You were so cute when you were little."

Kahoko blushed. She still felt a little dizzy and light headed since she was still sick.

"I'm going to put my trumpet back. When i come back, if you're feeling better, we can go eat out." He then ran upstairs and put his trumpet away. His cell phone vibrated and the phone said, "5 New messages" He read them all and they said the same exact thing. All he did was turn it off and toss it in his bag.

"You feeling better Kaho-chan?" He said with a nice smile.

"Mmmhhhmmm." She said. Her eyes were gleaming with anticipation, because when she's sick, she always longs for her to go outside.

She ran upstairs to go get changed. In ten minutes, they were already outside and thinking about where they should eat.

"There's a new cafe that opened up around the corner, I heard that the sweets there are great!" Hihara took Kahoko's hand and led her to the cafe.

They sat at their tables.

_Wow she's cute._ The guy's face became red. He looked over, only to see Hihara sitting on the other side of her._ Ugh, she already has a boyfriend. _He tried to cheer himself up. _I still got to do my job!_ He went over to their table.

"Hi, and welcome to Star Bistro. My name is Narunee and I'll be your waiter. When you're ready to order, don't hesitate to call. To help you, the couple's drinks are right there." He opened the menu and pointed to a selection of drinks.

Both of their faces reddened. "We aren't dating." Kahoko said.

_What luck!_ Narunee thought. His face brightened up. Kahoko might have not noticed but Hihara did.

"Umm, we still need to look at the menu so you can go. We'll call." He smiled, but he knew that the same warm feeling wasn't there.

Since Kahoko was as dense as she was, she didn't think hard on what had just happened.

_Geez, what's up with him._ He walked away and went into the kitchen. _How can I ask that girl out?_ He kept thinking of ways to get her number and they were all pleasant reactions. _That would never happen_. He took the order for the other table, and went back out.

While he was taking other people's orders, he glanced at Kahoko every now and then.

He walked over and asked for their order. _The only time I can talk to her is if I'm taking her order. This SUCKS!_ He repeated the order to make sure that everything was right and gave it to the chefs.

"Our waiter is really nice!" Kahoko said, when Narunee walked away.

"Uhh huuh" Hihara replied, a little dazed off. _I have an uneasy feeling about that dude._

"Here's your order!" Narunee said while handing in their treats. Kahoko's eyes glittered as she looked at all the sweets.

_So she likes sweets then._ Narunee thought. He walked away with a gleam in his eyes. _I got the perfect idea!_ He stormed into the kitchen.

When they were done their food they called Narunee back so that they could pay. And while he gave the check, he personally handed fortune cookies to both of them.

_**Flash Back**_

Narunee was on the computer typing in, "Your love life will be disastrous" and a few spaces below he put, "Narunee's Number, 264-285-3795 call" (this is a random number so don't send hate mail or call somebody and talk about how much you hate or love him...)

Then he printed it out and as carefully as he could, stuffed them in separate cookies.

**_End of Flash Back_**

He watched from afar as they opened their fortune cookies.

Hihara read his carefully and they shrugged. "Bad fortune..." He looked over at Kahoko only to find her face red.

"You feeling okay Kaho-chan?" He tried to look at what she got but she pulled it close to her.

"Nothing special."


	4. Sunset's Meeting

As the two of them were leaving Kahoko thought that she should at least find out who this Narunee person was. _Maybe I should come back tomorrow and find out..._ She looked back over and saw the waiter she had. _Could it have been him?_

Narunee looked as he watched his new crush walk out the door. He was still wondering the relationship between her and that other guy. _I hope he's not going to be compitition._ He looked at the clock. _My shift is almost over!_ He took that order of the last people and then quickly went to the kitchen.

"I have another order! Quick!" Narunee slammed the piece of paper with the order on it and waited impatiently. By the time he had the food at the table, 5 minutes have passed and his shift was over.

"Please, please, please, CALL!" he stared at his phone. He absentmindedly went to the park. He sat on the swings and watched as the sun went down. _So pretty._

There was somebody who was in front of him that looked familiar...

**Mean While...(while he was doing that stuff)**

"Oh... Where's the keys!" She looked frantically into her purse.

Hihara put his hands into her pockets. Kahoko blushed. "Here it is." He took out the key and put in the key hole.

"Thanks, Hihara- sempia." She opened the door. "What could i do without you?" She let him in and closed the door.

"Do you want something to drink?" She opened the fridge.

"Milk, if it's not to much trouble." He sat at the table.

She picked up the milk carton. "Wow, this is light, I'm gonna run to the store and get some more." She put back on her coat.

Hihara stood up. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm a big girl, I think I can handle going to the store by myself." She said sweetly, "but thank you for offering." She closed the door behind her. _Sempai's really nice if he even wants to go to the store with me._

After getting the milk she passed the park. "Oh! It's almost sunset!" She sat on the park bench that was right in front of the swing set. She heard someone sit down behind her. _That means I'm sharing the beautiful sunset with someone then._

After the sun colored the sky with the up lifting colors, she looked back to say something to the person behind her.

**Now Both in Present...**

_That's the girl is the one i gave my number to! She was so pretty when watching the sunset._

Kahoko turned around. "Wasn't this a beautiful sunset?" She gave a heart stealing smile.

Narunee became really red in the face. "Ummm... Yeah, it really was." He also gave a smile in return.

_That face is really familiar. The waiter!_ "Were you my waiter a few hours ago at the Star Bistro?"

"Oh yeah that was me." He pointed to himself.

"Umm. I know this is going to sound very crazy and weird but I got a phone number from a fortune cookie. Do you know who Narunee is?"

"Oh, that's me. I'm Narunee Tsunkei. But Narunee is what I like to be called." Narunee took out his hand so that she could shake it.

"Hi! I'm Kahoko Hino. It's nice to meet you" She shook his hand.

_Kahoko Hino. Kahoko Hino. Kahoko Hino._


	5. Faller's kiss

"So Hino-chan, I know we just met but can I call you Kahoko-chan. Or maybe even Kaho-chan, it sounds really cute." He gave a to die for smile.

_No one's ever called me Kaho-chan except for Hihara-sempai._"Oh sure." She blushed heavily.

"So, what year are you in?" He stopped for a second, "Kaho-chan."

She blushed even more. "Oh, I'm a second year."

Narunee looked surprised. "I am too!" He pointed his finger to his face very energetically.

"What month are you born in?"

"I'm born in October." She looked to see who was older.

"Ehhhh? I'm older than you by a month?" He looked happy. _Wow that's not much of an age difference._

"I guess so!" She looked at the fortune cookie that had his cell phone number on it. "I feel bad that I have your number. Do you want it back?" She looked at him with her big eyes.

"Oh no, I meant for you to get that." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I feel bad if i have your phone number and you don't have mine, do you have your phone with you?" She put the number back into her pocket.

"Oh yeah," he reached into his pocket. "right here." Narunee handed it to Kahoko.

"If I have your phone number, you might as well have mine!" She handed him back his phone.

She looked at the time. "Oh man! I got to get back quickly! Hihara-sempai has been by himself the whole entire time!" She stood up.

"Is this 'Hihara-sempai' the person you came with to Star Bistro with?" He had dead concern written on his face.

"Yeah, that was him." She walked toward the side walk.

"Wait! Before you leave!" He quickly got up and while he went to grab her arm, he accidentally tripped and fell on her. Lip. Locked.

Both of them were cherry red. Immediately, he pulled away and bowed his head very low. "I'm very sorry! I didn't mean to do this! I hope you will forgive me!"

Kahoko sat upright. "Oh... It's... Alright..." She tried to forget about what just happen.

Narunee got up and helped Kahoko up. _I didn't notice how great Narunee's eye's looked like. _Narunee got the stuff she dropped. Her purse and the milk she bought.

When she went looked over to the exit of the park the most last person Kahoko wanted to be there was there.

"Hihara-sempai?" She yelled. The green haired boy just turned around.

"Hih-hih." She started to tear up. She sat back down.

"Kaho-chan? You alright?" He sat down next to her and tried to support her, but her vision was becoming more blurry and her body heated up. Narunee touched her forehead. It was burning up. "Kaho-chan!" Her fever was coming back.


	6. Other Side

Kahoko woke up in her bed. Her head hurt, but there was a cold cloth on her head. She looked around, but it took up most of her energy.

A person came into the door, with chicken soup in his hands. "Kaho-chan. Are you alright." He put the chicken soup on the nightstand. "You had me way too worried." He took the towel from her head and wet it again.

"N-N-narunee?" even when she talked, her voice was soar and it took her a lot of effort.

"You're sick, so don't talk." He put the towel back on her forehead. "I'm still very sorry for what I did, I know i won't be forgiven." He lowered his head as his face expression changed from caring to regret.

Kahoko shot upright. She held Narunee's face closer to her's to get the point across. "Don't say that! It was a mistake! You're not a bad person so please don't talk like that to yourself."(Oh Kahoko ^^; you're a natural heart stealer)

With their faces still close together Narunee said, "Kaho-chan. You're being nicer to me than you should be." He held her hands and looked at her eyes with a painful look. "Not only did I steal a kiss from you by accident. But I think that I unintentionally hurt your sempai."

Kahoko didn't know why, but she felt as if Narunee was slowly taking her heart, with his gentle talk.

She looked at him. "It's ok. And Hihara-sempai is strong hearted, he'll make it threw. I just don't know why he would act this way." Narunee looked at Kahoko with a shocked expression.

"Are you telling the truth?" _Oh Kaho-chan, you're too dense.._ He shook his head, "Never mind that, are you feeling better?"

Kahoko lied back down. "I guess so." She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"If you want, I can go and leave." He got up and headed for the door.

"No! It's alright. Anyways, it would be nice to have someone here just in case." She was getting way too tired from shooting upright too much.

He turned back. "Oh ok. Well, I'll be downstairs, so don't hesitate to call if you need something. I'll let you rest." He gently closed the door behind them._ Kaho-chan is a very nice person. Next time I'll ask her on a date._

Someone knocked on the door. "i'll be right there." Narunee said quietly, trying to not wake up Kahoko.

When he opened the door, someone he kind of knew was there.

"Who are you?" The man at the door asked.

"I'm Narunee Tsunkei. I'm taking care of Kahoko Hino while she's sick. Do you need anything?" He opened the door a little wider.

"Were you there when Kaho-chan was at the park?" He had a darker look in his eyes. This is the first time he has ever acted like this.

"Ummm... Yes... Would you li-" Narunee was interrupted when Hihara slapped him in the face

"What were you doing with her?" He never felt this way, he just wanted to get revenge for taking his lo-. _What? His what? His... Friend? No. No. His love._

Narunee watched as Hihara had the change of expressions. "You noticed didn't you. You. You feel the way I do, don't you." he took a step back. He gripped his hands tighter. "You do. I have competition. I'm fighting for her." He paused for a moment. "But, i wont lose. Especially to someone like you." He turned around and opened the door. "Good luck, you'll need it." He shut the door.

Hihara kept backing up until his feet hit the grass. Then he sat down and put his hand on his forehead and got the hair out of his face. "Kaho-chan. You bring different sides out of me. I really do love you. He felt firmness in his heart. And I won't lose to someone like that."


	7. Care for the End

Narunee opened the door. "Kaho-chan?" He looked around the room and found her still sleeping in bed, he sat down next to her and stroke her hair, _she's so pretty. I'm not going to give up. _

He looked closer around Hahoko's face. _I'm not giving up._

He got the chicken soup and saw that she still didn't eat any of it. "Kaho-chan. Wake up. You still need to eat." Kahoko woke up, with very sleepy eyes. She rubbed them like a little child.

"ok, ok." she sleepily got up and got the spoon.

"If you do it like that, then you'll just get yourself dirty." He took the spoon and fed the soup to her. _Should I ask now?_ "So, ummm, Kahoko. on Friday, would you... Maybe... Want to... Go on... A date with me?" he ended the last part very quickly.

Kahoko looked very red in the face, "Oh well, umm. Sure." She looked up at him and smiled. "I would love to!" She took the spoon and fed herself. "Thank you for taking care of me."

He looked at her with uplifting and spirited eyes, "Please get better soon." He stayed by her side and helped her for the whole entire day. When he left, he waved so that she could see him threw her window. He walked his way out of her sight.

Kahoko sat down on her bed. _So I have a date with Narunee. I wonder what he has in mind..._

This is my first editor's note, and i just want to say thank you for the support and im sowwie this one was really short but i didnt know what to put. I promise that i will make the next one longer and please remember to always review!


	8. Narunee And Kahoko's Date

Narunee woke up early, thinking about picking up Kahoko later on that day. He went to his closet and put on his best clothes while still trying to make it look normal.

Kahoko woke up, not like how Narunee woke up, but she didn't forget about the date. _I wonder how this is going to go..._ She looked outside and saw that the sun was up and saying hello.

Hihara woke up feeling horrible. _Narunee, I'm going to beat you, so don't get your hopes up!_ He touched his trumpet. _He doesn't play an instrument. Well, as far as i know._

Kahoko took a shower and got dress, her family was coming back today, and she couldn't wait, and that was when the home phone rang.

"Hello?" Kahoko said.

"Oh Kaho! Mom said that she won't be able to make it today but she said that she will definitely tomorrow. And apparently it's a four day trip so we won't come back until tomorrow either."

"Oh, ok."

"Can you hang in there until then?"

"Oh yeah, no problem. Have fun, don't worry. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked around the empty house. _I'll be alright._ She walked out the door, with no one saying goodbye.

Once Kahoko got outside, she called Narunee's phone.

"Narunee-kun, where do you want to meet up?" she asked.

"Oh by the park entrance. You know, near the basketball court." She said thanks and then hung up the phone.

_The basketball court. That's when I met Hihara-sempai's brothers. They also let me play the violin for them._

When Kahoko was there, Narunee was already waiting on the bench.

"Kaho-chan! Your all better! Thank goodness!" He got up and stood in front of her.

"Hi Narunee-kun. Yeah and I'm all better, so where are we going?" She felt very uneasy when thinking about her and Narunee going out on a date.

"Oh, we're going to go apple picking. I know it's not suppose to be for dates, but I thought it would be fun." He gave a smile and held out his hand.

She was surprised by the location but she also liked it, she grabbed his hand as they walked.

The people around them were whispering, "Aren't they a cute couple!" or "I wish we were that compatible."

Kahoko's face became redder, but she tried to keep calming. She knew she couldn't explain it to everybody. So instead of letting go of her grip, she gripped tighter and she went closer.

_Awww, Kaho-chan is so cute! _"Ummm, Kaho-chan. You alright?" He looked down and saw that Kahoko was gripping like there was no tomorrow.

"Mmmmhhhmmm." She couldn't talk because all the embarrassment would flow out of her mouth. After about twenty minutes of torture for Kahoko and about twenty minutes of cuteness to Narunee, they made it to the apple picking farm.

"It's just the time of year to go apple picking" Narunee said, he then went to get two buckets, and when he came back, he held to empty buckets in his hands.

"This is going to be really fun!" Kahoko said. She followed with a smile, forgetting all the embarrassment of what the strangers said.

"Let's go threw my favorite path, it's this way." He leaded her threw a path that looked as if no one would use it.

"You sure this is safe Narunee-kun?"She tried to look in front of Narunee, but his broad shoulders kept her from doing that.

"Yeah, this might not look like paradise, but when we get there it will." His voice was reassuring. Finally, after about five more minutes on the narrow scary road, they cane to the end.

Light embraced the two of them and Kahoko met his beautiful world.


	9. Sanctuary

There was a beautiful water stream right in front of her, and there was perfect shade from the sun by the big tree next to the stream. The bushes had a light green touch on each and every leave.

"Narunee-kun. This place is beautiful!" She looked into the river to see little fish.

"When I was little, I'd always come here when I had free time or nowhere else to turn to." He looked at her and gave a hand. "Now, let's go apple picking! The trees with the apples here are the sweetest." Kahoko grabbed his hand and he dragged her to the trees that bared a lot of apples.

"It's fun to climb the trees since it's really stable." While he said that, he climbed a tree and got an apple. "Get a bucket!" He told Kahoko. She went to get a bucket and came back. "Are you ready? Catch!" He gently threw the apple down and it almost missed the bucket.

"Nice one Narunee!" She looked at the apple that fell into the bucket.

While they were having much fun, the buckets were almost full. "Want to eat some?" Narunee asked Kahoko.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to eat something that we got ourselves." She got an apple and washed it in the stream. When she took a bite, it was as if she bit a sugar cube. It was delicious! She looked at the apple. _I bet Hihara-sempai would like to have some of these apples._ She looked at Narunee.

"Kaho-chan, is something wrong?" He looked at her with concern.

"I was just thinking that we should share these with Hihara-sempai!" Narunee felt a little tear in his heart.

"Hihara-sempai?" He remembered the little "talk" he had with him. _Why is she thinking about him when WE are on a date._ He tried to not show his feelings, and luckily she never saw what he was thinking.

"Wouldn't you think it would be nice to give some to Hihara-sempai?" She had an idea struck he mind, "Let's call him and ask!" She grabbed her phone, but Narunee had qucik hands too and grabbed her hand.

"Please. Can we just keep this place to ourselves. You're..." He was going to say 'the one I love' but instead he said "the only one I have ever showed this to."

Kahoko looked at Narunee. "Does this place mean that much to you?" She looked at him right in the eyes.

"Yes." was all he could whisper when she looked at him that way.

"Ummm. I think that. We should. Uuhh. Go." She grabbed the apples from the bucket.

"That sounds like a good idea." He grabbed the buckets from her hands. "I should carry these." He lead the way to the trail. In the middle of the path, Narunee stopped. "Kaho-chan. Can we forget about the what just happened back there." He paused. "The last part at least."

"Sure." She turned red.

Narunee payed for the apples and got bags instead of buckets. Then walked her to her house.

"This was nice." Narunee said.

"Thank you Narunee-kun. You're a very nice person." She opened the door and was about to close it.

"Oh wait, Kaho-chan." He said before the door could close.

"Yes Narunee-kun?" She opened the door a little wider.

"Here are some apples. You don't think that I could eat all these?" He handed her a bag full.

"Thank you Narunee-kun." She then closed the door.

When Kahoko was in her room, she looked at the calander.

"Wow! It's tomorrow already?" she exclaimed.


	10. Happy Birthday

At midnight exactly, Kazuki got about twenty texts saying the same exact thing. But he only paid attention to one. Kahoko's.

The text said, "Happy Birthday Hihara-sempai!" and he replied with a "Thanks!" he then remembered about the competition he had with Narunee. "Kaho-chan. Can you do the birthday boy a big favor?" He waited for a reply. "Sure Hihara-sempai." He then said, "Can you call me Kazuki-Sempai?" and it took a while for her to answer. "Sure, no problem!" The last thing that he wanted to ask was, "Can you go on a date with me tomorrow?" This one took longer to reply then the other one. "Ok Kazuki-sempai. I can go." He then cheered happily, and remembered that there were other people in this house sleeping. Since it was in the middle of the night, he fell asleep too.

The next day, Kazuki woke up, knowing that he was going to see Kahoko, he felt better than ever. _I can't wait!_ He looked in his closet but found out that all his good clothes were in the wash. When he went downstairs, he saw his family waiting for him.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said in unison. There were already presents so early in the morning.

"Thank you everyone!" And with that, Haruki went in for the wrestling with his younger brother.

"Guys! Not right now!" Scolded his mother. (I'm learning new words!)

"He knows he loves it!" Haruki complained.

They all enjoyed their breakfast together having Kazuki's favorite breakfast.

"I'm going out today so I'm gonna get ready." Kazuki told his family. His brother followed him with his present.

When they were earshot away from the family, Haruki said, "I know what's happening today." He looked at Kazuki, who tried to act as if he doesn't know what he was talking about.

Haruki then chanted softly, "Kazuki's got a girlfriend! Kazuki's got a girlfriend!" He was then hushed by his younger brother. "I know that you don't have any descent clothes to wear so here's you birthday gift." He was about to hand it to Kazuki, but at the last moment he pulled away. "But first..." he said. Kazuki groaned, knowing that those words meant that this was going nowhere good. "You have to say that I'm the best brother in the world. And for my birthday, you have to get me what ever i want. AND treat me to lunch." Kazuki listened with his mouth opened.

"Haruki! That's NOT how presents work!" But he did what he had to do. "I'm gonna get you back someday" He muttered under his breath.

He opened his present and saw a black pair of jeans with a white shirt with a cool abstract design.

When Kazuki wore it, it was as if it was meant for him.

Kahoko also had something wonderful on. It was a green shirt, the same exact shade as Kazuki's with a dark blue shorts a little higher than her knees. She also had flip flops on and part of her hair in a ponytail.

Kazuki was already waiting at the door when Kahoko's mother answered.

"Hi Hihara-kun, It's nice to see you here. Come in!" She gestured her hand to come in but Kazuki politely refused.

"I'll just wait out here for Kaho-chan." He said.

"Kaho-chan?" She said. She never heard that nickname.

"Oh, um yes. I call her Kaho-chan." Kazuki said. Then he saw Kahoko when she was walking down the stairs. "Oh, hi Kaho-chan" he said as he waved.

"Hi H- I mean Kazuki-sempai. Happy birthday." She said blushing. _This is the first time i called him Kazuki-sempai._

"We should go." Kazuki said. They both went through the door with Kahoko's mom closing it behind her.

"Oh Kahoko, you better hold onto that man." Her mom said.


	11. Winners and a Confession

Kahoko was walking beside Kazuki, being happy that she can be with him on his birthday, but she didn't know that Kazuki feels one hundred times more happier than she thinks he is.

"So Kazuki-smepai, where do you want to go?" She looked at him and was really energetic just for him.

Kazuki thought for a moment, "I want to go to the aquarium a few blocks down." He pointed to what you could barely see, an aquarium.

"That's a great choice!" She said. Kazuki looked at her free hand, urging to hold it. He was about to grab for it when he noticed someone familiar, Narunee. Kazuki walked faster and Kahoko went to catch up. "Kazuki-sempai, what's wrong?" She looked up at him with concern. He looked back, luckily, Narunee didn't notice him or Kahoko.

"Oh nothing." he tried to persuade her and it didn't work that much. _Thank God._ Kahoko examined him.

She stopped walking. "Kazuki-sempai, something's wrong." Kazuki stopped and went back over to her.

Kazuki thought quickly, "It's just that I," he kept going, "need to go to the bathroom." he smiled.

"Oh well if that's the case, come on!" She held his hand and gave a little drag. She never noticed until she looked back again. "Oh umm. Sorry about that." She tried to take her hand away, but Kazuki kept a grip on it.

"I-i-i-it's alright, lets just hold hands to..." he tried to think of an excuse. "make sure we don't lose each other."He tried to see if she would buy it.

"Haha," _She laughed, Kaho-chan, laughed. Did she buy it?_ "okay, just like little kids!" she gripped his hand and they walked side by side while talking and laughing at jokes.

Within no time, they were at the aquarium. When they were the next in line Kazuki went to get two tickets. "Oh no, Kazuki-sempai, it's your birthday. You sure you want to pay?" She was about to reach for her purse.

"Oh no, I got it." He paid for the tickets and the man put a stamp on it that said, "Hurray!" and bell rang off. Somebody on the speakers announced.

"We have our one millionth customer!" Kazuki and Kahoko froze. "Now, since you are the one millionth customer, you can have free: tickets, food, drink, and since you are a couple, a one way ticket through our new built, "Cupid's Aquarium" where you'll be able to swim with the dolphins and you two can be alone at the "Water Globe" where you will be in a glass bubble surrounded by our most liked fish!" The crowd of people softly clapped for them as they were gently pushed threw the main entrance, "have a good time!"

"Wait! we aren't a cou-" Kahoko's voice was not heard because the crowd of people already dispersed.

"It's alright," Kazuki began "we can just enjoy what we got, we don't have to explain to them." He took her hand and headed toward the "Water Globe" "I went in here last time, it was really cool!"

He showed the ticket with the stamp on it and they were allowed in once the people went out. When they went in and they were surrounded by water, Kahoko was amazed.

"This is so pretty!" She twirled and almost fell, luckily caught by Kazuki. "Oh, sorry Kazuki-sempai." When he helped her up, he forgot to let go of her. "Umm Kazuki-sempai..."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" He let go, his head red from his blushing. After about a minute of silence, Kazuki couldn't let the question burn in his skull and longer. "Kaho-chan, do you like Narunee-kun?" He wasn't looking at her, but he said it loud enough for her to hear it without straining her ears.

She played with her fingers and looked down. "He's a nice person. And on our date, he showed me his special sanctuary." She thought for a second. _Why is he asking me this?_

_Great, they went on a date._ "Kaho-chan. Just know that..." the rest went right through Kahoko. _Does he really?_ Her cheeks were cherry red.

**What Just Happened**

Kazuki pulled her close so that she could hear his heart beating. "I love you more than he ever could." He looked down at her. His heart was beating very fast, "Hear that heartbeat?"he didn't wait for an answer. "That's all because of you."

**Present**

Kahoko didn't move, and she herself didn't know why she didn't want to.

Kazuki added in. "You don't have to answer. Just think about how much fun we'll have today. And when we leave, then please answer." He stepped away and bowed his head deeply. Kahoko wanted his arms around her again so that she could feel his warmth.

She remembered that she did have to answer him. "O-ok"

They both left the "Water Globe" and found out that everyone was looking at them with a concern look.

_Crap! They could have seen us! We were just surrounded by water and glass, not concrete!_ He tried not to look embarrassed. Kahoko tried to do the same but failed completely.

_How can he do that! I can't even pretend to have a straight face._ Kahoko looked at Kazuki and he noticed. When Kazuki looked back at her, she swiftly turned her head. To try and not face him.

That moment, Kahoko was feeling a lot of mixed emotions: (maybe)love, embarrassment, confused, and (for not seeing that Kazuki liked her the whole time) guilt.


	12. Just Have Fun

Kazuki and Kahoko had a wonderful time at the aquarium, looking at the jellyfish, starfish, fish, and sharks. But, everyone needs to eat.

"Kaho-chan, what do you want?" He looked at the menu board.

"I'll get what you're getting, since you have good taste in food." Kahoko said with a hint of distraction in her voice. She was still a little freaked out by the sharks. When they were up to line, he showed the person at the cash register his ticket and ordered the food.

When they sat down to eat, they had a nice conversations with a few jokes here and there with some awkward silences. Then, all of a sudden, a person that works at the aquarium came up with one medium sized chocolate shake with two straws in it.

"Here is a complimentary shake for the couple." He gave the shake and walked away to do his job.

They both turned all the shades of red. "Kaho-chan, you can have it." Kazuki insisted.

Kahoko wasn't moving for the shake. "No, it's your birthday." They both sat in the awkward silence. Kahoko drank out of it since she didn't want to waste it.

"You can still drink out of it too, Kazuki-sempai." Kahoko said, and with that, Kazuki drank out of the shake.

Then when they were both looking at their phone for a second, a boy that came out of nowhere decided to switch the sides they drank from.

First, Kahoko drank again, but she didn't seem to notice, and the same thing happened with Kazuki. Then, he noticed that there was lipstick on his straw when he was examining it out of boredom.

"Kaho-chan, are you wearing lipstick?" He asked. While straightening his back.

Kahoko covered her lips. "Yes. Why?" She looked a little scared.

"Because, there's lipstick on my straw." His mind was blowing up. _In-in-indirect KISS? Well, this has happened before. But wait. Kaho-chan drank out of mine!_

He looked at Kahoko and blushed heavily. It was also very obvious that Kahoko noticed it too. "L-l-let's go to the next place." They threw away all their food and wrappings and went onto the last stop of the day. "Cupids Aquarium" was the last on their lists. The only reason they were actually going there is because Kazuki knew that Kahoko loved dolphins when they were walking toward the aquarium.

When they walked in, they met many couples holding hands. When they walked around, everyone looked at them oddly. "Why aren't they holding hands?" Some whispered, "They look cute together, but they don't seem as though they're dating." Others think. Kazuki didn't pay attention to them, but Kahoko was clearly embarrassed.

Kazuki didn't like it when Kahoko looked embarrassed, so he grabbed her hand and walked beside her. Even though she blushed, she did feel like she wasn't an outcast. Both of them forgot about them holding hands, because they were having too much fun enjoying the sea creatures. They stuck out like a soar thumb, but they didn't care. Even though Kazuki looked as if he forgot about holding her hand, he actually didn't. Instead, he inched closer and closer to Kahoko.

Finally, they were at the dolphin show. They stood outside the entrance.

"Kazuki-sempai." Kahoko said as she took her hand away. "Is it alright if I answer you now?" She murmured but Kazuki heard every word that came out of her mouth.

"You sure?" He asked. _Oh no, this is might not end good._

"I-"

**Editor's note:**

**Did I leave ya on a cliff hanger? I've always wanted to do that. Well, the next one should be coming soon since I want to finish the date in one day. I'll go now so I can type it...**


	13. Are You Serious?

"I love you too." Kahoko said. She looked up at Kazuki, who had a tremendously happy face.

"Do you really?" He embraced her. Kahoko hugged him too, and for the first time in "Cupid's Aquarium" while holding hands, they were a real couple.

They got seats in the middle row bench to watch the dolphin show. Kahoko snuggled up against Kazuki, feeling as if all her troubles were gone. Looking around her, there seemed to be many people who felt the same way with their boyfriend or girlfriend. Kazuki looked down at her. _She's my... Girlfriend. I felt as if I wont he lottery! _He put his arm around her shoulder casually.

"The dolphin show will be gin momentarily," the announcer said, "please find your seats soon." Not many people still had to find their seats so chattering went around the room.

"And now, it's time for the dolphin show!" The announcer exclaimed. The crowd clapped. "We will need couples to help us out from time to time so please volunteer!" The show began with the dolphins showing up. The dolphin tamers came up. There were about three guys and four girls.

"They look so cute!" Kahoko told Kazuki. The show continued with them jumping threw hoops, flipping in the air, and doing tricks with the other people in the show. Then it was the first time they asked for a volunteer. Almost all the couples raised their hands. Kazuki and Kahoko got picked so they went to the front of the crowd.

"And what might your names be?" the announcer asked.

"I'm Kazuki Hihara." Kazuki said.

"And I'm Kahoko Hino." Kahoko said.

"Well, can I call you guys Kazuki and Kahoko?" The announcer asked. They both nodded yes with a smile and then he explained what they were going to do. "You guys will be going in that room with the tamers. They'll give you a bucket of fish and explain on from there." He made a motion with bhis hands to lead him to the door that went from the current room to the room that lead to where the tamers were.

When they stepped in, all the tamers said, but there was one that gave a big shocker.

"Kaho-chan?" The familiar person exclaimed. The boy in a wet suit ran up to Kahoko.

One of the girls commented, "This is the Kahoko-chan you mentioned? She's just as pretty as you described her, Narunee-kun!"

Kahoko and Kazuki were still shocked from seeing Narunee that they couldn't move or speak.

"N-n-n Narunee?" Kahoko said surprised.

He smiled innocently. "Yup! My cousin introduced me to this job a few months ago." He kept talking to Kahoko while Kazuki was just standing there as if they were the ones that were on a date he was just a third wheel. _Out of all the people!_ He thought to himself. It was clear to him that Narunee was enjoying himself.

"That's enough talk, Narunee, I'll take it from here," one of the workers butted in, "Let's go to the dressing room." As they were walking away from Narunee, he was red from blushing because he didn't know that he was talking to Kahoko so much, but he did notice how jealous Kazuki looked.

"Ok, Kazuki-sempai, I'll show you to the guy's dressing room." He looked at the wet suits, "this one should fit." He handed it to Kazuki and lead him to the dressing room.

"Don't call me that." He said. "It's 'Hihara-sempai' to you." He walked in the direction that Narunee was walking.

"Do why are you here, Kahoko-chan?" the girl said.

"I came here for Kazuki-sempai's birthday." She answered as she was changing. "Oh, wow, how rude of me. I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

The tamer replied, "My name is Hanako Fugi, but you can call me Hana-chan" Kahoko came out of the dressing room in her wet suit that fit like a second skin.

"It's nice to meet you, Hana-chan." Kahoko had a smile on her face.

Hanako just looked at Kahoko. "That's it, that's how you do it!" she said as if she had just realized how to finish a puzzle. "That's how you get guys to fall for you." She took Kahoko's hands. "That was a prize winning smile right there." She explained. "And you seem very nice personality wise." They both laughed because Hanoko was just being silly. "Well, we should go back now, I bet that they're waiting for us." As they walked back to where everyone else was, they explained about what they were going to do.

The other person that worked there explained to Kahoko and Kazuki as they sat down on the bench. "When we say so, you guys can feed the dolphins and pet them if you want." She opened the door and the splashing of water and lively dolphin callings were surrounding the room. All of the tamers plus Kahoko and Kazuki went out the door and was greeted by the clapping of the audience.

The dolphins did their tricks, and every once in a while, they would feed them. There was one moment in particular, that Narunee hated.

When Kahoko went to pet the dolphin, Kazuki petted it too by putting his hand around hers. But Narunee got back at Kazuki because when she was a little afraid of one of the dolphins since it made a screeching noise out of no where, she backed up and since Narunee was right behind her, she accidentally fell, but Narunee caught her.

"You seem to fall a lot." Narunee said as he laughed.

"I guess so." She said as she laughed as well.

Near the very end, Kazuki and Kahoko were talking to each other while putting their feet in their water, one of the tamers were being absent minded and accidentally tripped and fell, and by doing that, she pushed Kahoko into the water. Kahoko was caught of guard so she wasn't able to float properly.


	14. Cupid

"Kaho-chan!" Narunee and Kazuki yelled at the same time. Narunee was about to jump in the water, but Kazuki beat him to it, and luckily, he got her back out of the water.

Kazuki was holding her in a princess hold, "Thank you so much Kazuki-sempai!" She said greatfully while putting her arms around his neck.

Kazuki told her with lots of concern in his voice, "Don't thank me. Are you alright?" The worker that accidentally pushed her in apologized deeply and then opened the door for Kazuki to go back into the other room.

"I'm alright, Kazuki-sempai." Kazuki put her down onto the bench. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me. And I probably worried Narunee-kun and Hana-chan too." She felt the tears escaping from her eyes, making Kazuki feel sad.

He sat next to her. "That's because we all care about you." He lifted her head and stroke the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Only an inch apart. Now centimeters.

"Kaho-chan!" Narunee bursted into the room. They quickly turned away, with their heads looking in the other direction. "Kaho-chan?"

Kahoko looked at Narunee. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Kahoko apologized. She bowed her head.

"It's alright, I'm glad your safe." Everyone started to flood into the room.

"Kahoko-chan" Hanako said. She grabbed her hands. "Thank goodness your safe. Let's get you dried. You must be freezing." And with that, they were gone and headed into the changing room.

Kazuki asked for where his clothes were and got changed too. When he went back out, Kahoko was already there, with her hair in a full ponytail.

"Thank you for taking care of us." They both said, and left to go back to their seats. When they sat down, Kazuki looked down to see that his shirt was on backwards.

"Kaho-chan, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." He went back down and turned right. He couldn't find the bathroom anywhere. _No one's looking right?_ He went to the corner and took of his shirt.

Kahoko watched him leave and saw the bathroom sign. _He went the opposite way!_ She got up to follow him. When she turned at the corner, she saw him without his shirt on. She blushed heavily. "Oops!" she said out loud. Kazuki looked up and put on his shirt fast.

"Sorry!" He said. "I couldn't find the bathroom." He put his left arm through the hole.

"That's because you went the wrong way." Kahoko explained. All of a sudden she remembered about the time when he wiped away her tears. She looked down and turned as red as an apple.

"Kaho-chan. You alright?" He notice her red cheeks. She turned back. She thought about resisting for a moment, but then she knew that she had to finish what she started. Kahoko put her hands around Kazuki's neck. He quickly understood what she was doing. He leaned in and finally felt the sweetness of her lips. Her gentleness and affection. She pulled away and took her hands away from him.

When they walked back, Kazuki grabbed her hand. She looked down and blushed. _Why am I blushing now? He held my hand before._ They walked back together and watched the rest of the show.


	15. Read This!

**Should I continue? I have much drama going on in my head so I can continue. Review below and tell me what I should do!**

**I'll call this one complete and if you guys want me to do more I'll just make a separate story that continues this.**


End file.
